Love Game
by RamenThief
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been enemies since grade school but what will happen when Sasuke is done subpressing his feelings for Naruto? And will Sasuke's sadistic ways prevent him from getting his point across? Dedicated to HiDiNgFrOmYoU.


"Gah!" Naruto shouted as his back slammed into the concrete wall of the high school alley. His blonde locks obscuring his view of the attacker. His orange shirt proving to be not much protection for his flesh from the rough, concrete wall. Small lines of blood began to make themselves known on his skin through the scrapings that resulted from the concrete. The clouded grey sky rumbled and lit up for a moment then settled down again.

"So dobe…." A male voice said roughly. He recognized the voice anywhere, the air of arrogance that made the voice intolerable, the anger that always laced it when directed at him. Yes, he knew this voice well. He moved his hair facing his enemy.

"What the hell do you want, teme?" he shouted. Knowing completely why Sasuke was doing it… The heated argument in the lunch room just happened yesterday, over what, he couldn't remember but he knew it would cause few bruises and several areas of injures. Never knowing that the fight would happen this very day, he couldn't phantom why he would choose today. Naruto pulled himself from the wall only getting slammed back into the wall by Sasuke as he got closer from his previous position. The thunder rumbled again, making the situation seem much dark than it was.

Sasuke said nothing as he stepped closer and closer, the black sleeveless vest hung casually on his tall, lean frame. His dark jeans slightly tight around the waist, his jet black hair reminding Naruto of a parakeet's ass. Naruto tried to escape from the intent glare of the piercing black eyes that stared at him. Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes and watched him closely.

Naruto's face heated up as Sasuke still stepped closer now; his blue eyes the only thing that wasn't red on his face. Naruto couldn't tell if it was anger or the closeness of the other male. He presumed it was anger. Swinging his fist, he landed a punch in Sasuke's cheek, but only to result in a red mark that swelled up to the size of a plum. Sasuke was taken aback but then smirked in amusement at Naruto's efforts. It didn't stop Sasuke from proceeding till he pinned the blonde to the wall, holding his arms down so he didn't struggle.

"Get the fuck off me, teme!" Naruto shouted at the raven haired teen. His face still beet red, his blue eyes scared as of what was going on, darting around the alley looking for a passerby to help him escape from the surely bad beating he was going to receive from the older male. More thunder passed and a crack of lightning vibrated through the sky.

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger as Naruto's face was fearful of his position, just like an injured animal, powerless, scared, and clueless of what was going to happen next. He liked this side of Naruto. Not like he didn't like the other side of Naruto either, competitive, feisty, big tempered, with his big talk and attitude, his will to fight. Sasuke wanted to break that will, he wanted to hear the blonde whimper, and hurt.

"Naruto…." Sasuke started as his face inched closer to Naruto's. Naruto stopped his thrashing and froze, hearing Sasuke use his name was rare and often a bad thing. His voice got lower and huskier as he leaned over to the crook of Naruto's neck. "I've admired your determination… but I'm sick of these games." He whispered in his ear. Naruto shivered all over, the seductiveness in Sasuke's voice was… over powering.

"What are you talking about, teme?" he asked as Sasuke's lips crashed down on Naruto's. Naruto was shocked; he stared wide eyed at Sasuke, his blue eyes shocked, confused, anger, lustful, and everything in between.

His mind mulled over his emotions to the other male. Anger popped into his head first but quickly got kicked out of his mind when Sasuke nibbled harshly on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, Naruto gasped and Sasuke's tongue darted in and their tongues battled just like when they normally argue and fight. In the place of anger was confusion, getting killed and lust took its stand on the podium as Sasuke bit his lip hard breaking the tender flesh. Soon Naruto was complying to Sasuke's kisses, their mouths forming perfectly together like clay to make a master piece, or puzzle pieces coming together to finish the puzzle.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's arms pushed him deeper into the wall, Naruto grunting in pain, Sasuke smiled into the kiss and let his hands roam around Naruto's chest. Neither of the boys noticed that it started to rain, for they were too caught up with each other. Naruto used his now free hands to cup Sasuke's face, deepening the kiss. Sasuke's hands pushed up Naruto's shirt and played with his nipples tweaking them till they were sore. Naruto stifled a moan. Sasuke, kicking up the aggression, moved his hands lower trying to remove the button on Naruto's pants. Naruto shocked by this pushed his hands away.

"What?" Sasuke growled displeased with the smaller male's actions. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a blush on his cheeks staring with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke frowning deeply and raised a slender eyebrow to confirm whether the question just asked was a joke. Sasuke chuckled at the blonde but seeing that the blonde was serious, he stopped and frowned again.

"Unbuttoning your jeans… what does it look like I'm doing?" he growled furiously attacking Naruto's neck. Placing kisses on the tender skin of the neck, nibbling first then biting. Naruto gasped out in pleasure and pain. The white teeth broke skin and crimson liquid tainted the pearl white teeth.

Sasuke growled with pleasure. "A little masochist are we?" he whispered in Naruto's ear as he sucked on Naruto's earlobe then moved to the wound and placed more kisses and sucked on the skin placing a deep red mark on the slightly tanned skin. Naruto's only response was a grunt. And Sasuke didn't need any more, for he begun work on Naruto's pants again. It took a while for Sasuke to work Naruto's jeans unbuttoned and unzipped so they would fall to the ground.

After that done, Naruto's hands attacked Sasuke's jeans, again Sasuke was unhappy with the action but allowed it this time. Naruto's inexperienced fingers fumbled with the button, and finally unlatched the obstacle and the slightly baggy pants unzipped easily and fell, leaving both the boys with boxers and shirts on. Naruto noticed Sasuke's ever growing erection that tented his boxers, and his eyes widened for a second. Sasuke's lips moved from Naruto's shoulder to his nipple, biting and licking, sucking tenderly then aggressively. Naruto started to unzip Sasuke's vest, which contained nothing underneath. Sasuke shrugged the unnecessary garment off, and continued with the material between him and the body he had urged for since middle school.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted as Sasuke battled with the shirt to remove it from the boy. Sasuke looked up, lust filling his eyes, just as Naruto's. The rain picking up as thunder pounded overhead drowning out the moans, causing Naruto to shiver. Sasuke, after nearly ripping it off, got the shirt off and had begun to kiss Naruto, but soon replied to him.

"What, my pet?" he asked lovingly this time, his hands begun to inch to the elastic of Naruto's boxers, as he kissed the boy again.

"Why here?" he asked, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the question. He bit Naruto's lip again and his other hand holding Naruto's chin. Naruto's hands grabbing fists full of raven hair.

"Why not here? It is secluded, it is never used, and most of all, it is connecting to where we met you dummy." Sasuke chuckled, Naruto looked to the right, and sure enough was the park, that was in front of the high school, where they first met in elementary school.

Sasuke didn't wait for a reply though for he had attacked Naruto's chest… biting and licking the skin, leaving wounds and markings on it. The crimson liquid coming from the wounds made Sasuke smile even wider and the hickies he left very happily on Naruto's chest and shoulders, marked his owner ship of the other teen. Naruto flinched and moaned, with every bite that was put in his flesh. Sasuke now was kissing down Naruto's stomach to his boxers where he snapped the elastic hard against his skin. Naruto flinched and then Sasuke pulled the last remaining fabric on the boy's body and gazed hungrily at the erection in front of his face.

He stood up removing his own boxers revealing his own erection, and pushed Naruto roughly into the wall. But Naruto being inexperienced as he was, was a little confused about the process. But he didn't need to be experienced to know that it was gonna hurt, as Sasuke put his fingers in Naruto's face.

"Suck" he demanded, and Naruto parted his lips and took the digits in his mouth. His tongue coating all of the fingers with saliva as he dragged his tongue over the fingers until Sasuke declared them lubricated enough. Sasuke pulled his fingers away with saliva trailing to Naruto's mouth. He twirled Naruto around so he was facing the wall and leaned him over. Naruto grunted as face made contact with the concrete. His face has small cuts and small lines of blood showed up to match the ones on his arms and back.

Sasuke, skipping the first one, inserted 2 fingers, scissoring them and loosening up Naruto, Naruto growled in pain from the intrusion, and Sasuke began to bite Naruto's back slowly traveling upward to lick his ear and nibble on the lobe then bite his neck again. Naruto wasn't used to any of this and was flinching and wincing at the bites and as the next few digits got inserted. Soon Sasuke pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and slide the tip in slowly until he was fully sheathed in Naruto. Naruto almost screamed in pain but grimaced to keep some pride, bracing his arms onto the wall to keep himself from falling. Sasuke used his free hands to tweak Naruto's nipples again, playing with them then moving lower and grabbing hold of Naruto's hardening erection. He pumped it with his fast thrusts.

Naruto was now having trouble breathing, he was panting and he was getting closer to his climax. Sasuke played with his cock, pumping and rubbing it along with his pace. Sasuke dove into Naruto deeply trying to find the destined bundle of nerves within him. It took several thrusts to find the spot that made Naruto cry out in ecstasy as he found it. He shoved into that spot over and over, hearing Naruto moan over and over. The cries of pleasure couldn't be heard by outside ears over the thunder and lightning as the rain drilled down on the odd couple.

"I'm gonna-" Naruto gasped out to Sasuke as he came into Sasuke's hand. But Sasuke wasn't done yet. Sasuke ground harder into Naruto as he felt himself getting closer, he was biting into Naruto shoulder where he had pierced skin more than once. He dragged himself out until all that was left was the tip and shoved in as hard as he could into Naruto. He came into Naruto and they both sat there panting. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and Naruto collapsed on the ground. Sasuke stared happily at his pet, and slide back on his now drenched clothes, then assisted the exhausted Naruto to put on his own drenched clothing.

Naruto was weak and trembling when he stood wincing when he walked, having to lean against Sasuke. Sasuke placed a kiss onto Naruto's lips tenderly, and then grinned successfully. He had his dreams come true. He walked Naruto home, a fairly long walk to the older apartment complex, and took out the key to his apartment. He dared a glance at Naruto's apartment down the hall but didn't wish to risk it, shoving open his door he placed the groaning boy on the floor and dashed to grab a towel from the closet down the tiny hallway. He hurried back and placed it under Naruto as he began to doze off.

"Sweet dreams, dobe." Sasuke whispered as Naruto dazed into sleep, stroking his wet hair and caressing his cheek. But though he was barely conscious, he was able to mutter one last word.

"Hn, teme…" and he fell into a peacefully sleep, in Sasuke's arms.

**~~^.^~~**

**Please read this:**

***EDIT! :D This was edited in my time of boredom and final free time between work and school! YAY –waves arms frantically- I had to edit this several times until I came up with this outcome. I'm sure that I will edit it again later but this is now XD**

**This was written for HiDiNgFrOmYoU. Love her to death cause she is just that awesome :P Though Sasuke is portrayed in this story as a sadistic, cruel, harsh, manipulative bastard, he is actually a sweet, kind, gentle, caring person. It took me a while to right this cause I had major writer's block and I know I have been deleting a lot of my stories but this is up to stay.**

**But anyway! I love this couple and think this is a very cute story! Thanks for reading and yes this is my first actual yaoi sex scene. But more will be up, promise! I would love if you voted and commented, because feedback makes me a happy dobe! :D**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**

**BTW: I snuck some of her qualities into the story of him in the end. Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
